Exploración
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Como todo adolescente, Trafalgar Law siente curiosidad por el sexo, y teniendo en cuenta que la gente de su edad a la que conoce son todos imbéciles, decide pedirle "ayuda" al hombre que se ha hecho cargo de él durante años, Donquixote Doflamingo. Doflamingo x Law
1. Iniciación

**Disclaimer:** Una vez más, y empiezo a aburrirme de ello, One Piece no me pertenece. Ahora me iré a llorar a un rincón.

Esta historia, como me suele pasar, ha salido de la nada y se ha puesto muuuuy pesada con que la escriba. Como es corta, cuatro capítulos, he decidido hacerlo y aprovechar el tiempo que me dará (que coincide con el que tardaré en acabar de publicar "Vidas") para organizarme un poco y avanzar con mis siguientes historias ^^

Antes que nada, un par de cosas que quiero que tengáis en cuenta al leer:

1) Como la escribí antes de que saliera el capítulo 700, no sabía que Law nunca ha estado en Dressrosa, así que eso os lo podéis tomas como una licencia artística.

2) Aquí voy a suponer dos cosas con respecto a la relación entre Law y Doflamingo: la primera es que Law está con él desde muy pequeño (pongamos que desde la edad que tenía cuando Oda lo dibuja en esa preciosa imagen de los Supernovas de niños, unos nueve años), y la segunda es que lo que quiera que Doflamingo hizo para cabrearlo todavía no ha pasado.

3) Tened en cuenta que Law es un adolescente, y por lo que sabemos sus habilidades sociales no son muy normalitas (basta con ver sus modales xD).

Y, sin más dilación, dentro fic.

* * *

**Parte uno: Iniciación**

Trafalgar Law era un inteligente joven de diecisiete años que estudiaba medicina en una prestigiosa academia situada en una de las islas más grandes del North Blue. A Law le hubiese gustado estudiar en Drum, pero al rey de ese país se le había ido la cabeza y había decidido expulsar o asesinar a todos los médicos de la isla, así que Law había acabado en la academia.

Jodido loco ignorante.

Ese día Law estaba en su habitación, ignorando al estirado de su compañero de cuarto, que estaba alardeando de las _maravillosas_ vacaciones que iba a pasar con su familia en una de las cálidas islas del sur del North Blue.

En la academia la mayoría de los alumnos eran niños mimados de familias ricas, y como Law nunca hablaba de sí mismo algún listo había decidido que el chico debía ser de una familia pobre que estaba haciendo grandes sacrificios para poder pagarle los estudios, así que toda esa panda de imbéciles había cogido como costumbre el restregarle sus _maravillosas y privilegiadas_ vidas por la cara. Que Law no les contradijera los animaba a seguir, haciéndoles creer que tenían razón.

A Trafalgar Law, durante los días de clase, una de las cosas que más le costaba era contenerse para no mostrarles cuan equivocados estaban, por mucho que quisiera ver las caras de todos esos idiotas al saber que, mientras ellos se quedaban en aquel aburrido mar, Law iba a pasar las vacaciones en una isla tropical del Nuevo Mundo. Pero el chico sabía que los contratiempos que vendrían con que se supiera que era el protegido de un Shichibukai superaban a cualquier satisfacción que pudiera obtener de hacer callar a los imbéciles en ese momento.

Así que Law memorizaba sus nombres y caras y juraba que se vengaría de todos ellos, por mucho que para ello tuviera que diezmar la población de médicos del mundo. Tampoco sería una gran pérdida.

-Deberías cerrar la boca antes de que tu lengua sea amputada por error -le espetó Law al chico, consiguiendo que se callara inmediatamente.

Si Law se había ganado fama de algo además de pobre en aquel lugar, era de psicópata. Una reputación perfectamente comprensible después de que lo pillasen en un laboratorio vacío con un gato medio descuartizado en una mesa. Si no le hubiesen interrumpido el experimento, habría sido mucho más divertido.

Los alumnos decían que el director no lo había expulsado por pena, Law sabía que era más bien por miedo, después de todo el hombre sí que sabía quién pagaba su escolarización. Y puede que Law disfrutase un poco demasiado al recordárselo sutilmente cada pocos días.

Cerrando su maleta, Trafalgar Law se sentó en la cama que era suya por toda la duración del curso a esperar, pues sabía que no vendrían a por él hasta que todos sus compañeros se hubieran marchado.

-¿Qué pasa, pobretón? ¿Tus padres no tienen dinero para venir a buscarte? -Preguntó el otro chico, al parecer habiendo olvidado ya su amenaza anterior.

-Oh, nada de eso -respondió Law, fingiendo indiferencia. Entonces metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el objeto que había robado el día anterior de uno de los laboratorios. -Solo quería hacer un poco de repaso.

Al chico le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo al ver el bisturí y Law se echó a reír al ver la mancha que comenzaba a extenderse por sus pantalones mientras salía de la habitación a toda prisa.

Pasaron casi dos horas antes de que dejasen de oírse las voces de alumnos, padres y profesores por la ventana, y para entonces ya hacía rato que Law se había quitado los zapatos y estaba tirado en la cama releyendo uno de sus libros de texto.

-No pareces muy ansioso por irte.

Law se sentó de golpe en la cama, dejando caer el libro a su regazo y encontrándose de frente con el Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo, sentado en el alfeizar de su ventana.

-¿No sabes usar una puerta como las personas normales?

Doflamingo se rio.

-¿Y cuándo he sido yo una persona normal, eh, Law?

Law sonrió, cerrando el libro y echándolo a la maleta abierta.

-Pues también es verdad -concedió.

Doflamingo apoyó los pies en el suelo y se puso en pie dentro de la habitación, aprovechando que la academia era un edificio antiguo de techos altos. El hombre se acercó a él y le revolvió el pelo. Law se maldijo por haber guardado el gorro, por muy verano que fuera e hiciera calor.

-¿Qué tal todo, chaval?

Law se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, tengo las mejores notas del curso y no me he metido en líos.

-¿Y lo del gato? - Preguntó Doflamingo sin perder la sonrisa.

-Puramente por motivos académicos -respondió Law, demasiado acostumbrado al hombre como para inmutarse porque supiera lo que pasaba allí. -Me ceñí al material quirúrgico, si eso es lo que te preocupa –añadió.

Doflamingo estalló en carcajadas de nuevo y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Law aprovechó para volver a cerrar su maleta.

-¿Y qué es lo que te tiene tan cabreado? -Preguntó Doflamingo, serio de golpe.

-Nada -respondió secamente Law.

-¿Oh? ¿En serio?

-Son tonterías de críos, déjalo.

-Como quieras -accedió Doflamingo, poniéndose en pie. -Vamos, el barco nos espera.

Law asintió y cogió sus zapatos del suelo para ponérselos. Doflamingo se los quedó mirando, seguramente preguntándose qué hacía el chico poniéndose unos zapatos con cinco centímetros de tacón, por ancho que este fuera. Eran algo a lo que Law le había cogido el gusto hacía un par de meses y que había "olvidado" mencionar por Den Den Mushi. Finalmente debió decidir que daba igual y se giró hacia la puerta, saliendo de la habitación. Law cogió su maleta con una mano y lo siguió.

* * *

Al decir Doflamingo que el barco los esperaba, Law había pensado que, como en años anteriores, el hombre había venido a recogerlo con un navío de Dressrosa y parte de la gente a la que La conocía allí a bordo.

No se había esperado un puñetero barco de pasajeros.

Estuvo tentado de preguntarlo si había perdido la cabeza, pero entonces recordó con quién estaba y que probablemente Doflamingo nunca había tenido dicha cabeza en el sitio para empezar, y decidió dejarlo estar.

Siendo el tío pomposo y extravagante que Law conocía, Doflamingo había reservado la suite más lujosa de todo el barco, que tenía dos dormitorios innecesariamente recargados y provistos de enormes y comodísimas camas, y un espacio común amueblado como una sala de estar.

No había contado con algo así, pero Law supuso que le vendría bien. Después de todo, ese verano iba con un plan en mente, además de pasárselo bien y poner en práctica sus poderes en gente distraída.

Law dejó la maleta en la que sería su habitación durante los tres días que le quedaban al trayecto del barco, y decidió ponerse en marcha. Se planteó por un momento sacar el gorro y ponérselo, pero a Doflamingo parecía gustarle su pelo y tal vez eso pudiera jugar en favor de Law.

El hombre estaba estirado en uno de los sofás de la sala común de la suite, copa en mano, cuando Law salió de la habitación.

El chico se plantó juntó al sofá y esperó a que Doflamingo lo mirara, algo que no tardó demasiado.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó, dejando la copa en una mesita baja cercana.

-Quería pedirte algo –respondió Law, forzándose a no sonar nervioso. Antes muerto que demostrar que le había costado tiempo decidir aquello.

Incluso tras las gafas, Law pudo sentir la mirada de Doflamingo instándolo a seguir.

-Desde hace algún tiempo me siento atraído por los hombres, pero como todos los que me rodean de normal son gilipollas no he hecho nada al respecto, y quería pedirte que me enseñes algunas cosas sobre ese campo.

Aquello sonaba razonable, ¿no? Law conocía lo suficiente a Doflamingo como para saber que al Shichibukai le iban tanto hombres como mujeres.

La propuesta no debió haber sido tan razonable, después de todo, porque Doflamingo comenzó a descojonarse pasados unos segundos de silencio.

Algo abochornado, aunque no lo admitiría ni muerto, Law se giró y fue a marcharse, pero un brazo alrededor de su cintura se lo impidió y se encontró a sí mismo sentado en el regazo de Doflamingo, que, aunque no tan escandalosamente como antes, aún se reía.

-No te ofendas, hombre –dijo Doflamingo, realmente divertido, y le pasó el otro brazo por los hombros. –Solamente tú podrías hacer sonar aburrida una propuesta tan tentadora.

Law fue a protestar, pero entonces cayó en lo que Doflamingo acababa de decir y cambió de opinión.

-¿Eso es un "sí"?

Doflamingo volvió a reírse.

Llevando una mano al mentón de Law, le ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo y, pasando el pulgar por el labio inferior del joven, preguntó:

-¿Te han besado alguna vez? Porque si lo han hecho voy a tener que rastrear al desgraciado y cargármelo.

Law negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Conocía bien lo extremadamente sobreprotector que podía ser el hombre sobre el que estaba sentado, y sino que se lo preguntaran al tío que había tratado de aprovecharse de Baby 5 el año pasado y casarse con ella. O a cualquiera de aquella ciudad, i a eso vamos.

-Bien… -murmuró Doflamingo, inclinando la cabeza hacia delante, y sorprendió a Law al capturar sin más sus labios en un lento beso.

Reponiéndose, el moreno trató de seguir los movimientos de los labios del rubio con los suyos, correspondiendo torpemente al beso, que fue aumentando en intensidad hasta que Doflamingo, llevando una mano a la cabeza de Law, le hizo inclinarla y con la lengua lo instó a abrir los labios, entrando a explorar su boca. Law se movió y las narices de ambos chocaron.

-Au –protestó el chico, separándose y llevándose una mano a la nariz.

Doflamingo se rio, frotándose distraídamente el lugar del golpe.

-No, desde luego no te habían besado antes –comentó, ofendiendo con ello a Law, que se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-A ver si te aclaras: dices que si alguien me ha besado te lo cargas y luego te ríes de mí por no tener experiencia.

Sin dejar de reírse, Doflamingo le revolvió el pelo con una mano.

-Aw, no te enfades. –Y Law se estremeció cuando le lamió juguetonamente el lóbulo de una oreja. –Ya cogerás práctica –resolvió el hombre, llevando una mano al torso de Law y comenzando a acariciarlo por encima de la camiseta.

Law levantó la cabeza y volvió a besarlo, decidido a no darle ningún golpe esta vez. Moviéndose con cuidado, se colocó a horcajadas sobre el regazo del rubio, tratando de separarse lo menos posible y, mientras este seguía acariciándolo por encima de la ropa, Law comenzó a explorar tímidamente su pecho descubierto por la camisa abierta que llevaba.

Pronto Law se encontró sin aliento, aunque mucho más confiado en los movimientos de sus labios y lengua, besando a Doflamingo con ganas y tratando de ocultar en el beso los gemidos que las caricias habían comenzado a arrancarle. Cuando la mano del hombre rozó su miembro a través de la tela del pantalón, el moreno se encontró separándose e incapaz de contener el gemido más fuerte hasta el momento.

-Qué sensible eres –comentó Doflamingo, volviendo a tocar su hombría.

Law se mordió el labio.

Sin apartar la mano, y comenzando a trazar lentas formas sobre él, Doflamingo acercó de nuevo los labios a la oreja de Law y, tras volver a lamerla, habló:

-¿Vas a contarme ya lo que te tenía de mal humor antes?

-N-No… -jadeó Law, apretando con fuerza los hombros del rubio. Y ni siquiera le había quitado la ropa todavía.

-¿Seguro? –Insistió Doflamingo, sin dejar de mover los dedos.

-No era… nada… -Insistió Law, comenzando a mover las caderas contra aquella mano.

Doflamingo retiró la mano y cogió a Law de los hombros, levantándolo y, para sorpresa de este, dejándolo en pie en el suelo.

-Bueno, pues, vuelve cuando quieras contármelo –dijo casualmente, levantándose.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó Law, estupefacto.

Ignorándolo, el rubio comenzó a andar hacia la salida de la suite.

-¡No puedes dejarme así! –Gritó Law, siguiéndolo hacia la puerta.

Riéndose, Doflamingo la abrió, salió y volvió a cerrarla en la cara del chico, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa que decía a gritos "mira si puedo".

-¡Jodido cabrón! –La gritó Law a la puerta, dándose la vuelta para volver a su habitación.

El muy imbécil iba en serio, eso Law lo sabía, y no tenía la menor intención de ceder.

Solo era una tontería, y podía arreglárselas solo.

En los últimos años se había vuelto muy hábil con las manos.

**Continuará**


	2. Masturbación

**Parte dos: Masturbación**

Donquixote Doflamingo no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido frustrado sexualmente en su vida, pero desde luego era algo que habría preferido no tener que recordar para nada. Aquella era una de las sensaciones más desagradables que había sentido jamás, y eso que había una considerable lista de heridas graves a tener en cuenta.

Todo era culpa de Law.

Si el crío no fuera tan cabezota y le dijera por qué había estado de mal humor cuando fue a recogerlo, entonces ambos estarían mucho mejor. Porque Doflamingo lo había visto, las pocas veces que Law había salido de su habitación para comer, y podía decir que el chico estaba tan frustrado como él.

Y Doflamingo ni siquiera podía ir a buscar a otra persona con la que satisfacer sus deseos. Oh, no era porque no hubiera nadie más, había bastante gente en ese barco que estaría encantada de acostarse con él, con más de uno ya lo había hecho en el trayecto hasta la isla donde estaba la academia, pero en ese momento sabía que esa opción no resultaría tan placentera. No después de haber tenido a Law tan dispuesto, besándolo de esa forma torpe que iba cogiendo confianza poco a poco, gimiendo bajo sus caricias, _moviéndose contra él._ Doflamingo no quería a cualquiera dispuesto a abrírsele de piernas: quería a Law, quería ver qué expresiones, qué ruidos, podía arrancarle a su sensible cuerpo, quería tenerlo retorciéndose de placer entre sus brazos y quería…

_Oh, mierda._

Se le había puesto dura. Otra vez.

Doflamingo no recordaba haber utilizado tanto su mano desde que era un crío de catorce años.

Sintiéndose tan frustrado como enfadado, el hombre se abrió los pantalones y decidió que se había hartado de desabrocharlos y abrocharlos cada vez, así que se quitó toda la ropa y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, dispuesto a calmar un poco su más que disparado libido.

_Jodida cabezonería de Law._

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y se giró, encontrándose a Law en el umbral, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas ruborizadas. Doflamingo, a pesar de su estado anímico, le sonrió.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?

Law tragó saliva y entró en la habitación.

-Venía a decirte lo que me pasaba el otro día –dijo el chico, manteniendo la voz bastante calmada, y la sonrisa de Doflamingo creció. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de veces que Trafalgar Law se había tragado voluntariamente su orgullo por cualquier cosa.

Debía estar tan desesperado como él.

-¿Oh? ¿En serio?

Law asintió, al parecer negándose a repetirse.

-Bien, pues cuéntamelo.

Law pareció dudar un momento, y su mirada se paseó por el cuerpo desnudo de Doflamingo, que no se había molestado en taparse y estaba completamente expuesto frente a él. Su mirada se posó en la más que evidente erección del hombre y sonrió.

-¿Y si primero te ayudo con eso?

Doflamingo dudó. Por un lado todo aquello había empezado, en primer lugar, por querer saber la información que Law acababa de acceder a darle, pero por el otro aquella oferta era muy tentadora, tanto que al final fue su cuerpo el que decidió.

-Si en cuanto termines no me lo cuentas me asegurare de que te arrepientas, ¿entendido? –Law asintió. –Quítate la ropa.

Doflamingo no había esperado un striptease ni nada por el estilo, pero el hecho de que Law prácticamente se arrancara la ropa de lo deprisa que se la quitó fue mejor que cualquier otra opción, pues era una prueba más que evidente de cuánto lo deseaba. El chico se subió a la cama y Doflamingo se acomodó para quedar con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y las piernas abiertas, dándole una vista perfecta de cualquier cosa que fuera a hacer Law.

Law gateó hasta quedar entre sus piernas abiertas y se arrodilló, mirando la erección frente a sí con una expresión un tanto perdida que desmentía la confianza que había mostrado al hacer la propuesta.

El chico no sabía qué hacer ahora.

-¿Asustado? –Preguntó Doflamingo, y la reacción fue inmediata.

Law lo fulminó con la mirada y una expresión decidida se apoderó de su rostro.

-No.

Doflamingo comenzó a reírse. Desde luego, ese orgullo suyo iba a traerle muchos problemas en el futuro.

Se olvidó de las risas cuando los dedos de Law rozaron su endurecido miembro.

Law comenzó a recorrerlo lentamente, de forma experimental, acariciándolo y haciendo presión de vez en cuando, seguramente tratando de adaptar la experiencia que tuviera de masturbarse a sí mismo al miembro de otro hombre.

Doflamingo lo observaba, increíblemente excitado por la escena, por la mirada curiosa de Law y sus movimientos inseguros, y jadeó cuando la otra mano del chico cogió sus testículos y comenzó a atenderlos.

Requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad alargar la mano y sostener la barbilla de Law cuando este, al parecer habiendo decidido algo, comenzó a bajar la cabeza hacia su polla. Por muy tentadora que fuera la idea de que se la chupase, Law le había pedido que le enseñara, y eso iba a hacer.

-Ahora no, usa solo las manos –le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla con el dedo pulgar. –No tienes que ir con tanto cuidado.

Siguiendo su consejo, los movimientos de las manos de Law se volvieron más firmes y rápidos, arrancándole cada vez más jadeos y suspiros a Doflamingo.

Law se había agachado para observar de cerca el miembro que tenía en la mano y por eso cuando Doflamingo llegó al límite y se vino en su mano, parte de su esencia salpicó el rostro de Law.

Jadeando pesadamente y apoyado contra la pared como estaba, Doflamingo observó con fascinación al chico arrodillado frente a él, que se llevó una mano a los labios y lamió parte de la esencia que la había cubierto. El rubio se rio cuando Law hizo una mueca y este, mirándolo desafiante, se metió dos de los dedos cubiertos de semen en la boca y los limpió con la lengua.

-Como sigas haciendo eso –dijo Doflamingo, volviendo a cogerlo de la barbilla –se me va a poner dura otra vez.

Doflamingo atrajo a Law hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que quedase recostado sobre él, y lo besó, bajando una mano a la desatendida erección del chico y envolviéndola sin problemas. Lo hizo separarse un poco para escucharlo gemir de nuevo y verle la cara, que se tornó en una mueca de placer, con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas ruborizadas, cuando Law llegó al orgasmo, dejando escapar el gemido más fuerte que le había escuchado hasta el momento.

Abrazándolo de nuevo y dejando que se recostara en su pecho, Doflamingo llevó la mano limpia a la cara de Law, y recogió el semen que había manchado sus mejillas con un dedo, que después bajó a los labios del moreno. Estos se abrieron y dejaron salir su rosada lengua, que lamió el dedo con avidez.

Llevó la mano a la cabeza de Law y comenzó a jugar distraídamente con su pelo.

-¿Me lo vas a contar ya? –Preguntó, sin moverse y disfrutando del momento y de la posición.

-Mira que eres pesado –habló Law contra su pecho, sonando la mar de cómodo tal como estaba.

-Law… -comenzó Doflamingo en tono de advertencia. De verdad no quería tener que cumplir su amenaza.

-Vale, vale –accedió el chico de mala gana –pero ya te he dicho que es una tontería.

-Eso lo decidiré yo cuando me lo cuentes, y ahora deja de intentar retrasarlo y habla –le ordenó, sin dejar de jugar con su pelo.

-Como imagino que sabes, en la academia la mayoría de estudiantes vienen de familias ricas y de clase alta. No es que eso me importe, pero son bastante pesados.

-Tú también vienes de una "familia rica y de clase alta" –le recordó Doflamingo, haciendo referencia a que él era, bueno, el _rey_ de Dressrosa.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo Law, clavándole un dedo en el pecho.

Doflamingo se rio.

-Ya, ya, que son una panda de niñatos mimados. Sigo sin ver el problema, eso ya lo sabías antes de ir allí.

-El _problema_ –siguió Law, enfatizando la palabra con desagrado –es que desde el primer día del primer curso me han acribillado a preguntas acerca de quién soy, si mi familia tiene mucho dinero, y toda esa clase de mierdas. Evidentemente, yo no les he dicho nada. Y, como a mitad de curso, algún _gilipollas_ decidió que si yo no hablo de mi familia es porque debo ser pobre y mis padres se deben estar matando a trabajar para poder pagarme los estudios, así que los muy _imbéciles_ llevan meses tratando de restregarme por la cara sus vidas privilegiadas –concluyó Law de mala gana. -¿Contento?

Doflamingo envolvió la cintura del chico con su otro brazo y lo pegó aún más a su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes dónde está alguno de eso imbéciles ahora? –Preguntó, sintiendo que todo el buen humor se le había ido. Una cosa era que en Dressrosa le gastasen bromas a Law, o que algunos lo hicieran rabiar de vez en cuando, aquello era todo con cariño, en familia, pero la idea de que unos patéticos niñatos que no valían nada se metieran con _Law,_ alguien que había logrado captar el interés de Doflamingo a tan corta edad como lo había hecho, era impensable.

Doflamingo podía ser un cabronazo de mierda y un psicópata, pero se preocupaba por la gente que le importaba, y Trafalgar Law estaba bastante alto en esa lista de gente.

El moreno inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y lo miró. Por su expresión, había entendido a qué se refería.

-Yo no mato –le recordó, serio.

Doflamingo le dedicó una sonrisa sin nada de humor y se abstuvo de comentar lo retorcidamente rara que era la moral de Law.

-_Tú_ no tienes que matar, puedes limitarte a jugar con ellos.

-¿Eso significa que puedo usar mis poderes? –Preguntó Law, un brillo de emoción entrando en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto, no estarás en la academia.

Law sonrió de una forma bastante más retorcida que de costumbre. No podía ser sano que un chico de diecisiete años fuera capaz de poner esa expresión.

A Doflamingo le encantaba.

-Mi compañero de cuarto, y algunos más aunque no recuerdo quiénes, van a pasar el verano en White Beach con sus familias.

La sonrisa de Doflamingo creció considerablemente entonces.

-White Beach es la última parada de este crucero –dijo, y comenzó a reírse.

Las vacaciones se volvían cada vez más interesantes.

**Continuará**


	3. Felación

Aquí vengo con el tercer capi~~

Voy a aprovechar para desearle a Odachi que se recupere pronto, que está enfermo y por eso esta semana no ha salido One Piece ^-^

Me veo en la obligación de hacer algo u.u

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capítulo puede resultar bastante fuerte para algunas personas. No he sido muy específica, pero aún así os lo aviso, vais a encontrar gore y otra cosa que no sé muy bien con qué término definir, pero que también es bastante fuerte. Si a medida que leáis veis que os desagrada, dejadlo, porque la cosa solo va a más conforme el capítulo avanza.

En el próximo capítulo ya no habrá nada de esto aparte de una pequeñísima referencia, así que si dejáis de leer este no deberíais tener problemas con el próximo.

Dicho esto, no pienso aceptar quejas sobre el contenido, os he avisado.

Y ya, sin más, os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

**Parte tres: Felación**

Leopoldo Mandos Tercero, Leo para los amigos y familiares, era el heredero de una de las familias más adineradas del North Blue que, a sus veintiún años de edad, estudiaba medicina en la academia más prestigiosa de todo aquel océano.

Aquel año había ido con sus queridos padres a pasar las vacaciones a White Beach, una isla del sur del North Blue de la que se decía que no tenía nada que envidiar a las afamadas islas paradisíacas del South Blue. Al igual que él, a White Beach habían acudido, con sus familias o en grupos de amigos, varios de sus también privilegiados compañeros de clase, entre ellos la hermosa Whitney Sheer, a quién Leo había decidido que convertiría en su esposa.

Ese día estaban todos sentados en las numerosas hamacas que rodeaban la enorme piscina de su lujoso hotel, pues en la playa había demasiados pobretones para el gusto de nadie, hablando y divirtiéndose mientras sus padres, también repartidos por varios puntos del patio del hotel, hablaban de cosas de adultos.

Entonces, para fastidio de Leo que había estado hablando de su viaje al West Blue el año pasado, la molesta y escandalosa Chery "seis dedos" dejó escapar una irritante y aguda risita, interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó uno de los chicos en tono de cansancio. Leo no se molestó en fijarse en quién era.

Riéndose de forma bastante desagradable, ella señaló sin discreción alguna a un punto un poco alejado en el considerable patio del hotel.

Leo y los demás siguieron la trayectoria de su dedo y el joven se encontró sin comprender por un momento lo que veían sus ojos: ahí, junto a una maleta y hablando con el encargado y vestido con una camiseta de manga corta amarilla y unos vaqueros azules estaba un adolescente alto, delgado y moreno con el que Leo era muy familiar. Se llamaba Trafalgar Law y era el compañero de habitación de Leo en la academia, un chico muy raro y que no parecía estar muy bien de la cabeza. Por lo que podían ver, el gerente parecía estar negándose a algo que el joven le decía.

-¿Qué hace ese aquí? -Alguien preguntó, expresando los pensamientos de todos.

-A lo mejor trabaja aquí -sugirió Whitney, y todos se rieron.

A diferencia de todos los demás en la academia, Trafalgar Law nunca hablaba de su familia, así que no habían tardado en deducir que debía provenir de un hogar pobre y todos, en especial Leo, se habían propuesto dejarle claro que con ellos no encajaba y demostrarle que eran mucho mejores que él.

El niñato no parecía darse por enterado.

-¿Vamos a saludarlo? -Propuso Leo, ansioso por vengarse de la que le había jugado el último día.

-¿A saludar a quién?

Leo se giró al escuchar la voz de su madre y vio que ella, junto a varios de los otros adultos incluyendo a su padre, se había acercado a su grupo.

-Ese chico de allí –comenzó a explicarse Leo, señalando desdeñosamente a Law, que seguía hablando con el encargado, ajeno a ellos. El encargado ahora parecía a punto de ir a perder los estribos –es el pobretón del que os he hablado.

Su madre hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Estábamos pensando que tal vez trabaje aquí para ayudar a sus padres con el dinero –dijo encantadoramente Whitney, haciendo que los adultos se rieran más discretamente de lo que los jóvenes lo habían hecho.

-Entonces deberíais ir a saludar a vuestro _compañero_, cariño –dijo la señora Sheer, coincidiendo con su hija.

Un jadeo ahogado atrajo la atención de todos al padre de Chery, que se había puesto blanco como el papel y acababa de dar un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa, querido? –Preguntó su mujer, preocupada por el repentino cambio en su marido.

-E-Ese hombre… -comenzó él, señalando a donde Trafalgar Law estaba.

Todos se giraron hacia allí y Leo vio que un hombre se había unido a Trafalgar y al encargado, que ahora estaba mortalmente pálido y parecía temblar a pesar del calor: se trataba de un hombre impresionantemente alto, de unos tres metros tal vez, rubio y de piel bronceada, que llevaba un espantoso y llamativo abrigo rosa de plumas, un pantalón pirata naranja estampado y unas gafas de sol rosas. El hombre sonreía ampliamente mientras le hablaba al encargado, con una mano apoyada en el hombro de un también sonriente Trafalgar Law.

Leo fue a hacer un comentario acerca de la falta de estilo de ese hombre cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los demás adultos del grupo, así como varios de los jóvenes, habían reaccionado de forma similar al padre de Chery, y que los demás parecían tan desconcertados como él.

-Ese es… Donquixote… Doflamingo… -susurró su madre, y Leo sintió cómo la sangre se le iba de la cara.

Tendría que vivir debajo de una piedra para no conocer ese nombre. Donquixote Doflamingo era un infame pirata que se había unido a los Shichibukai hacía cosa de un año y se decía que era el que estaba más loco de todos ellos, uno de los piratas más impredecibles y crueles del mundo. Y allí estaba, en aquella pacífica isla paradisíaca del North Blue, _acompañando a Trafalgar Law._

-No me jodas… -dijo Leo, ignorando por una vez todas sus lecciones de modales frente a los alumnos.

Nadie dijo nada, ninguno de ellos atreviéndose a hablar, pero Leo sabía que él no era el único al que le pasó algo por la cabeza: Law nunca hablaba de sí mismo y ellos habían asumido que era pobre, pero, ¿y si, _y si_ la razón por la que Trafalgar Law nunca había respondido a las preguntas que le hacían era porque estaba relacionado con uno de los hombres más peligrosos de todo el mundo?

Leo no se había sentido tan asustado en toda su vida. No le extrañaría volver a mearse encima. Ese tío era _peligroso._

Un grito los hizo girarse a todos a la piscina.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?! –Gritó una mujer al tiempo en que se movía, algo que probablemente pretendía ser un baile, como un pato mareado, levantando brazos y piernas de forma totalmente descoordinada.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –Exclamó el que debía ser su marido, abochornado.

-¡YO NO HAGO NADA! –Volvió a gritar ella con voz desesperada, sin dejar de moverse.

Hubo otro grito y otra mujer, algo alejada de la primera, comenzó a moverse igual que ella.

Asustados, todos los del grupo se levantaron, al igual que prácticamente todo el mundo en el patio, y salieron corriendo hacia las salidas, pero la gente que se acercaba a estas comenzaba a moverse también de forma extraña y, entre gritos, se unían a una burlesca y un tanto macabra coreografía, con más de uno tirándose, al parecer de forma involuntaria, al agua para seguir chapoteando el baile al tiempo en que trataba de no ahogarse.

En menos de un minuto todos los presentes, con excepción de Leo y sus amigos, se habían unido a aquel baile, acompañados por una escandalosa risa al tiempo en que Donquixote Doflamingo, en pie en medio de todo el caos, movía los dedos al ritmo de la coreografía, sin dejar de reírse en ningún momento.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí…? –Susurró, aterrorizada, Whitney, abrazándose a sí misma mientras veía cómo sus padres tomaban parte en aquella mofa.

Leo era incapaz de hablar, paralizado como estaba por el terror y la humillación de ver a sus progenitores comportarse así, por muy en contra de su voluntad que fuera.

-Pasa que Doflamingo-ya es un poco teatrero –respondió una voz burlona que todos conocían muy bien.

Asustados, se giraron para ver a Trafalgar Law parado a un par de metros de ellos, sonriéndoles con autosuficiencia.

-¡Jodido psicópata! –Gritó uno de los chicos, enfurecido pero demasiado asustado como para acercársele. -¡¿A qué viene todo esto?!

Law se encogió de hombros.

-En un principio íbamos a pasar aquí la noche y a trocearos a vosotros, pero el encargado –hizo un gesto hacia el hombre, que estaba llorando desconsolado al tiempo en que bailaba –se ha negado a darme una habitación, confundiéndome de forma bastante maleducada con un trabajador de la calle.

-¡NO LO SABÍA! –Gritó el encargado, desesperado. -¡DE VERDAD QUE NO! ¡SOLTADME, PO-! –Se silenció de repente y de su boca brotó, despedida por un chorro de sangre, su lengua amputada. Instantes después el cuerpo sin vida del hombre cayó, entre gritos de terror, desplomado al suelo.

Law hizo una mueca.

-Pero que numerero.

Las risas de Doflamingo aumentaron un momento antes de detenerse, y el rubio habló:

-No eres el más indicado para hablar, Law –lo reprendió, sonando juguetón. -¿Vas a empezar de una vez o lo hago yo?

Sin perder la sonrisa, Law se metió una mano en el bolsillo, comentando:

-No tengo aquí mi nodachi, así que esto tendrá que servir. –Y sacó el escalpelo con el que había amenazado a Leo unos días atrás.

Leo no entendía como, comparándolo con todo lo que allí estaba sucediendo, un escalpelo podría hacer algo remarcable, pero estaba demasiado asustado como para plantearse siquiera la posibilidad de burlarse de Law por ello.

El chico levantó el brazo izquierdo, con la palma mirando hacia abajo.

-_Room_.

Una extraña película azul se expandió desde su mano, rodeando a todo el grupo de amigos aunque sin que Leo hubiese sentido realmente nada cuando esta lo había tocado.

¿Es que aquel loco _también_ tenía una Akuma no Mi?

Entonces, dejando caer de nuevo el brazo izquierdo, levantó el escalpelo con la otra mano e hizo un movimiento cortarte con él.

Leo, de nuevo, no sintió nada, pero las reanudadas risas de Doflamingo y los gritos que llenaron el lugar hicieron que bajara la cabeza y viera, para su completo horror, que su cuerpo, al igual que los de sus amigos, flotaba en el aire partido en varios trozos limpiamente separados.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a gritar, mientras Trafalgar Law recolocaba una y otra vez las partes de su cuerpo con movimientos de sus manos y esa siniestra sonrisa en su rostro, entremezclándolo con sus amigos y con varios objetos que habían estado en el rango de aquella película azul que había formado una esfera.

Pareció que había pasado una eternidad cuando se sintió caer al suelo en diferentes puntos del cuerpo, formando un montón que era mezcla de llorosas cabezas apiladas sobre todo lo demás que había compuesto sus cuerpos.

Y fue entonces cuando se percató del silencio.

Ya no gritaba nadie, lo único que se escuchaban eran los gemidos ahogados de sus amigos al gritar, y un olor cobrizo ocupó su olfato. Miró a su alrededor, y fue incapaz de emitir sonido alguno cuando su boca se abrió en un silencioso grito al contemplar el mar de cuerpos sangrientos y desmembrados en que se había convertido el patio del hotel, todos sus ocupantes a excepción de los jóvenes, cubriéndolo, muertos e irreconocibles a cómo habían sido. Incluidos sus padres.

Y en su posición Leo no podía más que llorar y observar, horrorizado, la escena que aún avanzaba frente a él.

Donquixote Doflamingo había dejado de reírse y se acercaba ahora a Trafalgar Law, que se había vuelto a guardar el escalpelo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Preguntó, sonriendo, el hombre rubio.

Law se encogió de hombros.

-Me ha venido bien.

Riéndose, Doflamingo agarró a Law de la nuca y Leo no encontró fuerzas para asquearse cuando el hombre se agachó y beso al joven con fuerza, quien le devolvió el beso del mismo modo.

-¿Te doy la siguiente lección? –Sugirió Doflamingo al separarse un poco, sin soltarlo.

-¿Aquí? –Preguntó Law. Doflamingo asintió sin perder la sonrisa. –Bueno.

El rubio lo soltó y se dirigió a una de las, ahora vacías, tumbonas junto a la piscina, sentándose en ella con las piernas separadas, las rodillas dobladas y los pies apoyados en el suelo.

Entonces Leo sintió como si unos hilos invisibles se enredasen en su pelo y tirasen de su cabeza, elevándola en el aire y dejándola en una posición en la que tenía una perspectiva muy buena de la tumbona. Distraídamente, antes de que sus ojos volvieran solos a la escena, se percató de que las cabezas de sus amigos flotaban también en el aire como la suya.

No encontró la voluntad de desviar la mirada cuando Law se subió a la tumbona, arrodillándose entre las piernas abiertas de Doflamingo y besando de nuevo al hombre, sus manos bajando por la parte de su pecho que dejaban al descubierto el abrigo y la camisa abierta que el rubio llevaba bajo este hasta llegar al pantalón naranja, cuya cremallera abrió sin dejar de besarlo. Law se separó y bajó la cabeza para besar el cuello de Doflamingo y bajar de ahí por el mismo trayecto que habían seguido sus manos, hasta encontrar la polla erecta del rubio.

Una de las manos de Doflamingo se había enredado en el pelo de Law y parecía animarlo, pero sin forzarlo a moverse de ninguna forma.

-Eso es, con confianza –lo escuchó decir, momentos antes de gemir cuando la punta de su polla desapareció dentro de la boca de Law.

Él contempló, con fascinado horror y repulsión, cómo Trafalgar Law recorría con la lengua y los labios la polla de Donquixote Doflamingo, cómo trataba de meterse tanta de esta como podía en la boca y cómo, al mismo tiempo, lo acariciaba con las manos, arrancándole gemidos de placer al hombre que desentonaban por completo con el macabro escenario que habían elegido.

Y fue con esa misma mezcla de emociones que Leo observó el cuerpo de Doflamingo tensarse, la mano en el pelo de Law aumentando su presa, y lo escuchó gemir, hasta casi gritar, al tiempo en que se corría en la boca de Law, que parecía tratar de tragarse todo lo que el hombre tenía para dar. Con esa escena frente a sus ojos fue también con la que Leo sintió miles de hilos rodeando su cuerpo y comenzando a tirar de él, cada uno en una dirección diferente, arrancándole un desgarrador grito que se mezclo con los de sus amigos instantes antes de que todo se volviera negro.

**Continuará**


	4. Culminación

Bueno, aquí está el último capítulo de esta historia :D Ha sido muy entretenida de escribir, y me ha ayudado a cogerle un poco más el punto a Doflamingo.

Si os interesa, a la vez que este capítulo he comenzado a publicar otra historia de las que dije: "Cartas desde el mundo", es un Kid x Law, de un género distinto a mis demás historias ^^

Este capítulo es mucho más flojo que el anterior, así que no deberíais tener problemas con él.

* * *

**Parte cuatro: Culminación**

Trafalgar Law apenas había sido consciente de los gritos que, por escasos segundos, llenaron aquel devastado y sangriento patio del lujoso hotel en White Beach, pues toda su atención había estado centrada en el enorme miembro de Donquixote Doflamingo al que había estado atendiendo, y en tragar sin ahogarse toda la esencia que este había vaciado en su boca al correrse. Para cuando lo soltó, ya agotado, el silencio se había apoderado por completo del lugar y la mano del hombre acariciaba distraídamente su cabeza mientras este le sonreía lánguidamente desde su posición reclinada en la tumbona.

Doflamingo le hizo un gesto con la mano libre, indicándole que se acercara, y Law subió por su cuerpo, pegándose a él, hasta quedar de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas del hombre y con el rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo. La boca de Doflamingo se abrió y su lengua salió, lamiéndole los restos de semen que le habían quedado en la cara antes de que el rubio lo atrajera para devorarlo en un ardiente beso que Law se afanó en corresponder.

Tan absorto estaba en besarlo con todo lo que tenía que prácticamente no prestó atención cuando Doflamingo, envolviéndolo con fuerza entre sus brazos, saltaba en el aire y entraba por el balcón abierto de una de las habitaciones ahora vacías del hotel. Law simplemente rodeó al hombre con las piernas para ganar un mejor equilibrio y siguió besándolo hasta que notó cómo se agachaba y lo separaba de él para depositarlo en la enorme y cómoda cama bajo ellos.

-Aún tenemos un par de horas hasta que vengan a recogernos –habló Doflamingo, sosteniéndose con los brazos sobre él y observándolo atentamente, incluso con las gafas de sol-. ¿Qué te parece si te doy la última lección? –Sugirió, relamiéndose.

Law sonrió.

-¿Tú qué crees?

Riéndose por lo bajo, Doflamingo volvió a acercarse a él y esta vez fue a besar su cuello, metiendo las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Law y acariciándolo al tiempo en que le levantaba la prenda. La camiseta salió volando en seguida y los labios de Doflamingo volvieron a la piel del moreno, esta vez sobre su pecho, yendo a atrapar uno de sus pezones.

Law arqueó la espalda.

-Vas a tener que disculparme, pero no estoy para preliminares –dijo Doflamingo, bajando por su estómago–. Aunque –una de sus manos encontró la erección de Law, apretándose dolorosamente contra el pantalón, y lo hizo gemir-, diría que tú tampoco.

Algo abochornado, Law llevó las manos al abrigo de Doflamingo y trató de quitárselo, intentando alejar la atención de su necesitada entrepierna. El hombre se rio y se quitó la prenda de plumas junto a la camisa, pero la mano en seguida volvió a acariciar la erección de Law sobre la tela, haciéndolo gemir más. Lo que sí que hizo fue abrirle el pantalón y prácticamente arrancárselo a la vez que la ropa interior, seguido en seguida del suyo propio y dejándolos a ambos, desnudos y jadeantes, sobre la cama.

Cuando tres dedos de Doflamingo aparecieron frente a su boca, Law supo qué hacer con ellos, pues la teoría la conocía, así que levantó una mano para sostener la del hombre y comenzó a lamer los dedos ofrecidos con ganas, recorriéndolos con la lengua, metiéndolos en su boca y cubriéndolos de saliva.

La mano se retiró y Doflamingo le separó las piernas, haciendo que doblara las rodillas para darle mejor acceso.

Law se notó completamente ruborizado por la posición tan expuesta y se forzó a no desviar la vista cuando Doflamingo, sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento, llevó los dedos a su entrada y metió el primero de ellos. El chico se contuvo para no hacer una mueca. No _dolía_ propiamente dicho, pero sí que resultaba bastante incómodo, y estaba seguro de que el siguiente dolería un poco.

Sintió, y le resultó muy extraño, cómo ese dedo se movía en su interior, expandiéndolo y explorándolo, y gimió fuertemente, de forma completamente inesperada, cuando la punta de este rozó algo que sabía que era su próstata, mandando una sensación increíblemente placentera por todo su cuerpo.

Doflamingo sonrió y aprovechó para meter un segundo dedo. Tal como había esperado Law, este le dolió un poco, después de todo las manos de Doflamingo eran bastante más grandes que las de un humano medio, pero, extrañamente, no le resultaba desagradable la sensación de tenerlos dentro, y menos aún cuando los dedos se movieron y volvieron a encontrar su próstata. Esta vez el rubio pasó un poco más de tiempo moviendo los dedos, entrando, saliendo y dilatándolo antes de meter el tercero y último, que resultó incómodo pero no doloroso.

Aunque si tres dedos estaban tan apretados, Law no estaba seguro de cómo iba a caberle el enorme miembro de Doflamingo, pero con solo pensarlo una ola placentera de anticipación recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres que te la meta? –Preguntó Doflamingo, inclinándose sobre él y rozando de nuevo su próstata.

Law gimió.

-S-Sí…

Sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, Doflamingo retiró los dedos, siendo la única razón por la que Law no protestó por la pérdida el que _sabía_ que era necesario que los sacara, y se acomodó entre sus piernas, sujetando a Law por debajo de las rodillas y haciendo que levantara más las piernas.

Law sintió la punta del miembro de Doflamingo contra su entrada, y entonces este comenzó a entrar, despacio. A pesar de la preparación, y a mesar de que había sabido de antemano que dolería, el rostro de Law se contrajo en una mueca y el chico giró la cabeza, pero negándose a cerrar los ojos. No era solo que doliera, sino que se sentía como si fuera a partirlo por la mitad.

Viendo su expresión, Doflamingo se detuvo.

-¿Te duele mucho? –Preguntó, soltando una de sus piernas para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Puedo soportarlo –aseguró Law, hablando entre dientes, y le pidió-: Termina de entrar.

Sin dejar de mirarlo atentamente en ningún momento, Doflamingo hizo lo que le pedía y terminó de entrar tanto como el cuerpo de Law le permitía. Entonces se detuvo y se inclinó sobre el chico para besarlo, esperando a que le indicara que podía moverse.

Mientras se besaban, el dolor se calmó un poco y Law se separó de sus labios para pedirle que se moviera, volviéndole a hacer bajar la cabeza para besarlo de nuevo mientras Doflamingo comenzaba un suave ritmo con las caderas al que Law pronto se unió, acelerando ambos poco a poco el la velocidad de las embestidas entre jadeos y gemidos que se escapaban a la captura de los besos, moviéndose el uno contra el otro, el uno dentro del otro, con cada vez más fuerza, con más ganas, como tratando de fundirse en un solo ser entre el vaivén de sus caderas, que pronto dejó de tener un ritmo estable y se volvió errático, necesitado, hasta que Law no pudo resistirlo más y se corrió entre los cuerpos de ambos con un brutal gemido, arrastrando con los espasmos de su orgasmo a Doflamingo, quien lo besó con fuerza al tiempo en que se vaciaba dentro de él.

Doflamingo apoyó los brazos en la cama para sostener su peso y no aplastar a Law mientras se recuperaba un poco antes de, con cuidado, salir de él y dejarse caer a su lado.

-Au –protestó Law, respirando pesadamente.

Doflamingo se rio y lo rodeó con un brazo, atrayéndolo contra su pecho.

-¿Te he hecho daño? –Preguntó, volviendo a acariciarle el pelo. Aquello era algo que parecía gustarle hacer.

-Creo que luego tendré problemas para caminar –dijo Law-. pero ha valido la pena –decidió con una sonrisa.

Doflamingo volvió a reírse, bajito.

-Desde luego que sí.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, abrazados en la cama de la tranquila habitación de hotel, disfrutando el estar uno junto al otro.

Finalmente, Law preguntó:

-¿Cuándo has dicho que vendrán a recogernos?

Doflamingo tardó un momento en responder.

-He llamado cuando el barco entraba en el puerto, así que supongo que aún tardarán un par de horas o así.

Law murmuró algo sin mucho sentido en forma de asentimiento y volvieron a quedarse callados.

Esta vez, el que rompió el silencio, minutos más tarde, fue Doflamingo:

-¿Sabes? Estaba pensando… -Comenzó a bajar la mano por la espalda desnuda de Law, apenas rozando su piel en una suave caricia-. Vas a necesitar repasar mucho para que no se te olvide nada de lo que has aprendido, así que podrías quedarte estas vacaciones en mi habitación, para ahorrar en desplazamientos me refiero.

Law fue a reírse, pero su risa se transformó en un gemido cuando dos dedos entraron de repente en él.

-¿Qué me dices? –Preguntó Doflamingo, sonriendo ampliamente.

-S-Seria un estudiante horrible si no lo hiciera –respondió Law, sus palabras sonando prácticamente como gemidos con esos dos dedos moviéndose de nuevo dentro de él.

-Vamos a aprovechar el tiempo que queda para ir repasando –sugirió Doflamingo.

Law, sin responder nada, lo rodeó por el cuello y levantó la cabeza para besarlo, comenzando a moverse contra él.

Sí, desde luego ese verano tendría que estudiar mucho para asegurarse de que se lo aprendía todo bien.

**Fin**

* * *

Y con esto hemos terminado ^^ Como he dicho antes, me lo pasé muy bien escribiendo este fic, y espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo leyéndolo. Gracias por haberlo seguido y comentado hasta el final :D


End file.
